


Erza Scarlet and the Illegal Magic Guild

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, a request from my friend, and its not as shippy as i wanted its just really plot heavy screams im sorry, i have never written for fairy tail before im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Erza Scarlet has noticed that some of her fellow Hogwarts students are acting very strangely. Could they be doing something illegal? Headmaster Makarov had warned them that any student found to be a part of the illegal Magic Guilds would be suspended or expelled, especially if the magic guild was the chaotic Fairy Tail. Erza and her longtime friend (and secret crush) Jellal go out past curfew to investigate. But with romantic tension between the two, will they find what they are looking for? Or will they just find each other?(I'm bad at rating, but there's a swear word and some suggestive jokes so I thought Teen and Up would be accurate)(written for my friend Misty! its my first time writing for Fairy Tail so it's kinda bad, and it wasn't focused enough on Jerza in my opinion, but I hope she still likes it!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistystarshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistystarshine/gifts).



            “And finally, before I let you eat your dinner, the Ministry of Magic has asked me to remind you that Magic Guilds are considered terrorist and gang related and anyone participating in them will be suspended or expelled,” Headmaster Makarov gave a stern look across the students in the Great Hall. “ _Especially_ the rambunctious chaos makers known as Fairy Tail!” He gave one student of the Gryffindor house a meaningful stare and then his demeanor immediately changed. “Alright! Let’s eat!” He announced cheerfully, clapping his hands.

            The food magically appeared, but Erza was focused on her fellow Gryffindor. “Laxus, why did Headmaster Makarov look at you like that when talking about Fairy Tail?” Erza asked. Laxus gave her a curious look.

            “Hm? You know how Gramps is; after the time me and the Thunder Gods rampaged around the school, he’s been concerned that I’ll get into trouble in any way I can,” he explained. Erza frowned at him, and he noticed the look. “Oh, come on, Scarlet! You think I’m apart of those fairy freaks? I mean… maybe Evergreen would; she’s obsessed with anything remotely related to fairies.”

            “I recall,” Erza grumbled, catching said fairy fanatic’s eyes from where she sat at the Slytherin table. Evergreen pointed at her narrowed eyes and then pointed at Erza. Erza rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her upperclassman.

            “Anyways, the point is that the Thunder Gods are over being rowdy,” Laxus shrugged, then passed over some cake. “Cake?”

            Erza felt like there was more to it than that, but the cake was a successful diversion. That, and that Natsu was yelling again and trying to fight Gray from all the way across the room. Erza watched as, like clockwork, Natsu riled Gray up and the two began shouting at each other until they were both threatened with detention (or in Natsu’s case, _more_ detention).

            “Juvia wishes Gray would be that passionate with her,” Erza heard from the Hufflepuff table behind her. She glanced back to see Juvia sighing wistfully. That girl had it bad…

            “Erza!” Natsu shouted down the table at her. Erza sighed and looked his way. “Bickslow says he can eat more than me! You’ll be our referee, right??” he demanded. Bickslow shrugged to say that it wasn’t _his_ fault Natsu had accepted the challenge. Erza rolled her eyes and went back to eating. 

* * *

 

            As Erza made her way to the Gryffindor common room, she caught Laxus receiving a letter from an owl. He glanced around and failed to notice Erza’s presence, read the letter, scrawled something down, and gave it back to the owl. The owl hooted and flew off. Erza was wondering if she could chase down and intercept the owl when someone touched her arm.

            She whipped out her wand and turned quickly, a spell already forming in her mouth, but relaxed when she noticed it was Jellal. Jellal held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jellal apologized.

            Erza sighed and put away her wand, glancing up to see if she could find the owl. Of course, it had flown away by now. “It’s okay, I just wasn’t paying attention. I think Laxus is up to something,” Erza explained, leaning in close to make sure she wasn’t overheard. Jellal’s cheeks went pink but he listened intently as Erza explained the things she saw.

            “Well, the only way to make sure he’s not doing anything bad is to go investigating,” Jellal explained. “Tonight, we should go out and do some investigating,” he suggested. Erza nodded, already planning where she would go and what to bring.

            “Okay, sure! Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room at 11!” Erza agreed.

            “I’ll bring snacks since I’ll be going by the kitchen anyways,” Jellal added.

            “That’s great! It’s a date!” Erza smiled, then both of them froze and their cheeks went red. “Um, I mean…”

            “I have to study! Bye!” Jellal blurted out, running the opposite way. Erza rubbed her cheeks, willing the blush away. She thought she had gotten over her dumb crush on Jellal!! But maybe not… this was going to make tonight weird, wasn’t it? Ugh!! Erza stomped the entire way to the Gryffindor common room, sending other students scattering to avoid her warpath.

* * *

 

            Erza was hiding on the stairs up to the girl’s dorm, waiting to see if Laxus would leave. Right around 10, she saw Laxus and Bickslow come down from the boy’s dorm. She watched as they glanced around the common room before leaving. Curfew had been an hour ago, so Laxus and Bickslow _must_ be up to no good, Erza thought. After all, you don’t go wandering around after curfew unless you are up to something! …Except in Erza and Jellal’s case, of course; they were just making sure their fellow students weren’t doing anything bad!

            After Laxus and Bickslow were gone, Erza went and sat on the couch with her stuff, sighing to herself. This investigation of theirs could go really wrong if they got caught. And Laxus and Bickslow could just be going to hang out with the rest of the Thunder God group. After all, Bickslow was the only one who was with Laxus in Gryffindor. Freed was Ravenclaw and Evergreen was in Slytherin. Maybe they were just going to have friend time!

            And then there was the other thing that Erza was attempting not to think about, and evidentially failing at. She and Jellal would be hanging out! Alone! At night! Her face grew hot just thinking about it. What if they got locked in a classroom all alone together?? What if he tried to kiss her?? Erza shook her head, trying to rid herself of her silly thoughts. Jellal had never shown interest in her like that! They had known each other since they were very little, and he probably thought of her as his little sister or something.

            Erza ignored how upset that thought made her feel.

            She was startled from her musings by Natsu coming down the stairs of the boy’s dorm. He froze when he saw her. “Erza??” He cried. Erza shushed him.

            “What are you doing fully dressed?” she inquired. Natsu avoided her eyes as he scooted past her.

            “Well, you know, I’m just going to go study! In the library!” he announced, obviously lying.

            “Natsu, you never study,” Erza responded, eyes narrowing.

            “Studying!” he insisted.

            “You don’t even do homework 90% of the time,” Erza added.

            “In the library!” he continued, inching towards the door.

            “Natsu…” Erza said in her scariest voice.

            “Studying BYE!” Natsu ran out the door, where Lucy stood, having just arrived from the Ravenclaw common room. He grabbed her hand and ran with her in the exact opposite direction of the library, passing Jellal as they went. Jellal raised an eyebrow at them as they passed him, then pointed at them and gave Erza a confused look. Erza closed the common room painting behind her, sighing.

            “Is half the Gryffindor House running around after curfew?” The Fat Lady asked, unamused.

            “What? Who else has left?” Erza inquired. The Fat Lady eyed her critically.

            “The Headmaster’s grandson and that Bickslow fellow with the tongue left earlier. Also the loud one just left. And I never saw the two Strauss siblings even enter,” the Fat Lady responded with a shrug. “It’s none of my business, of course, but if Headmaster Makarov comes asking I won’t lie to him, you understand?”

            Erza cursed under breath. “Great, Lisanna and Elfman are running around here too?” she groaned. Was her entire House going rogue?? “I’ll deal with them another time; Natsu has Lucy to reel him in and Lisanna and Elfman have never caused too much trouble. Probably because they don’t want Mirajane to find out and get upset with them,” Erza muttered to herself.

            “We are just kind of standing in the middle of the hallway, Erza…” Jellal pointed out. “Also, why do you have, like, three huge bags of stuff? You can’t stealth around like that,” he added.

            After arguing for twenty minutes with unnecessary commentary from the Fat Lady, Erza relented and put her bags back in the common room. They decided to check the library, both to rule out that Laxus and Bickslow were there studying and to confirm that Natsu was lying. The only person there was Levy, Lucy’s friend and Housemate, who had fallen asleep over a book she was trying to translate.

            After that, Jellal suggested they go check the classrooms. Since they were on the first floor, they checked the classrooms on that floor before going down to the ground floor to check those classrooms and then the dungeon to check the one classroom there. They ran into Mirajane sneaking out from the Hufflepuff common room.

            “What are you doing here?” Mirajane and Erza asked each other at the same time. Mirajane smiled pleasantly. “I need a book from a library for my essay. I thought I had checked out all the books I needed but silly me, I forgot one! You understand, right?” She explained as she inched her way passed them.

            Juvia burst out of the Hufflepuff common room, whispering loudly, “Juvia wants to go see Gray too!” she paused when she saw Erza and Jellal, and Mirajane facepalmed. “Juvia is going to leave now,” she told them without attempting to explain herself, and Mirajane and she ran away quickly.

            “Everyone is acting so strangely,” Jellal frowned as he followed Erza down to the classroom. “Then again, I guess when do any of us act normally…” he added. Erza stopped quickly in the doorway of the classroom, and Jellal failed to notice and bumped into her. “What’s wrong? Did you find them?” he asked.

            No, no she hadn’t. In fact, she hadn’t found _anything_ in the classroom, which was the problem. The classroom was dark and, dare she say it, _romantic looking_. Images of all the things she had previously imagined came flooding back to her; getting locked in a dark classroom with Jellal, and the only way to pass the time was to kiss… and other, more scandalous things. Her entire face was red when she turned to him.

            “Uh, no, nothing in there,” she mumbled.

            “You want to stop for something to eat?” Jellal asked, holding up his bag. “I know you like cake, so I brought you some,” he mentioned.

            Hmm, being alone in a room with Jellal and cake? Or no cake at all? Despite her initial reluctance to enter the room, not having cake was simply not an option. She agreed and the two sat on top of the desks and ate their snacks.

            Erza thought as she ate, unwilling to focus on Jellal and have her thoughts about romance return. What could her fellow students be up to? Could they all be going to do the same thing? Erza frowned to herself. What if they were doing something really bad? What if they were planning to hurt people? She didn’t think Natsu or Lucy or the Strauss siblings would ever intentionally harm innocent people, but maybe something had changed. Maybe she was wrong about them.

            “Erza?” Erza startled out of her thoughts, turning to look at Jellal. He leaned over with a napkin, wiping cake frosting from her cheek. “You had frosting on your face,” he explained with a smile, and then their eyes met.

            They stared at each other for a moment before Jellal’s eyes flickered down to his lips. Erza felt herself leaning in towards his face.

            Suddenly Erza realized what she was doing and jumped back, face red. Jellal frowned, his own cheeks red. “Uh, we should probably keep looking!” Erza suggested. Jellal sighed a little and reluctantly started to pack up his things. “Don’t you want to find out what everyone is doing?” Erza inquired.

            “Not really?” Jellal shrugged. “I honestly think they can do whatever they want.”

            “Then why’d you come investigating with me?” Erza frowned. Jellal smiled shyly at her.

            “Because you wanted to, and I wanted to be with you,” he replied. They stared at each other for another moment and then Jellal finished packing and stood. “We have a lot more classrooms to check, so we better get going, right?” He advised. Erza nodded hesitantly and the two resumed their search. 

* * *

 

            Besides running into way more students than there should be walking around after curfew, and a few instances of almost getting caught by teachers, Erza and Jellal found no congregation of students doing anything, devious or otherwise. Erza stopped when they had ended up back on the seventh floor, right where their investigation had started.

            Erza plopped herself down on the floor, too frustrated to think about hiding. Jellal looked around to make sure no one was around and then sat down next to her. “Erza? Why was it so important to find out what they were up to?” he asked. Erza was silent for a moment before sighing.

            “It’s not, I guess. I just wanted to make sure they weren’t doing anything bad, or hurting people…” she mumbled. Jellal nodded thoughtfully.

            “But you had fun, right?” he asked. Erza shrugged.

            “I guess it was fun sneaking around and pretending like I was on some big mission or something,” she snorted. She glanced at Jellal. “And it was nice having you with me…”

            “I’ll always be here for you, Erza,” Jellal smiled at her. He scratched at the tattoo on his face, looking down at his feet nervously. “I…I really like you, Erza. A lot,” he murmured.

            Erza fiddled with her tie anxiously, unsure of what to say. What could she say? “I like you too, Jellal…” she replied softly. Their eyes met, and like earlier, Jellal’s gaze shifted briefly down to her lips.

            Erza lunged for him, pressing her lips to her insistently. Jellal, strangely enough, was immediately ready for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. They hit the floor hard, Jellal’s head throbbing painfully with the impact. He pulled away with a grimace. “Sorry!” Erza apologized. “Are you okay??”

            Jellal forgot his pain, focusing back on the red haired girl in his arms. “Yeah, I’m fine. More than fine, now,” he smiled at her. Erza leaned down and captured his mouth more gently this time, and they kissed for what seemed both like forever and not long enough.

            When they finally pulled apart, Erza gave him one last kiss to the corner of his mouth and then leaned back just enough to catch his eye. “I take it our adventure just got a whole lot better?” Jellal asked, amused. Erza chuckled, laying her head down on his chest. They couldn’t stay here for much longer, but just a little bit of cuddling wouldn’t hurt…

            “I just wish I could have caught those troublemakers,” Erza muttered more to herself. Jellal went silent for a moment.

            “Was that door there before?” he finally asked. Erza sat up and glanced back at the previously empty wall, where a door now sat. She stood, helping Jellal to his feet, and curiously reached for the doorknob, turning it and stepping inside.

            Laxus and the rest of the room’s occupants stared at her in surprise. Everyone she had seen was here, from Mirajane and Juvia to Natsu and Lucy and even Levy. Some others, like the rest of the Thunder Gods and Gray, were also here. Above Laxus was a symbol Erza recognized as the Fairy Tail sigil. Erza stared at them with wide eyes. Jellal stepped in beside her and said, “Well, that’s interesting,” though he didn’t sound interested at all.

            “Laxus… you are the leader of Fairy Tail? And all of you are… are members?” she asked in disbelief.

            “Actually, I’m more like student president or something?” Laxus corrected.

            “You’re terrorists!” she accused. Natsu burst out into laughter, but immediately went silent in fear at the icy glare the redhead sent him.

            “I’ve only been a member for a few days, but Fairy Tail isn’t what the Ministry thinks,” Lucy started nervously.

            “We help people,” Gray added. “I mean sure, sometimes we break shit, but Hogwarts students give us jobs and we carry them out for a small fee,” he shrugged.

            “We have to wrangle Peeves more often than anything,” Freed sighed. Everyone groaned at the mention of the troublesome poltergeist.

            “Well, that’s… that doesn’t sound too bad, but still! Aren’t you afraid of getting expelled? If Headmaster Makarov finds out, you’ll-”

            “Hello, Fairy Tail!” A familiar voice speaks up behind her. Erza and Jellal turn around quickly. “What’s new on the job board? Do we have any new members? Come on, give me details!” Makarov urged. He glanced at Erza and did a double take.

            “Headmaster Makarov! You… you’re the…???” Erza struggled to find the right words.

            “He’s the master of Fairy Tail. The leader, if you will,” Laxus confirmed. Makarov shrugged dismissively, almost as if to say, ‘yep, that’s me!’

            “But you warned us not to…but you said…” Erza tried to fit everything together in her head, thoroughly confused.

            “I think you broke my girlfriend,” Jellal noted, and Erza’s face went bright red. She crumbled to the floor. “Oops.” 

* * *

 

            It took several minutes and lots of kisses from Jellal before Erza had recovered and could be talked to again. “We wanted you to join, but Laxus assured me you would not want to break any rules even if it meant helping people,” Makarov explained.

            “Well…” Erza had to admit, it _was_ tempting. She had fun running around tonight and trying not to get caught while making sure people were safe. If she joined the magic guild, she could do this every night!

            “Are you going to join, Erza??” Natsu asked excited. Erza sighed and nodded, giving in. “YAHOO!!!” Natsu cheered, and everyone else in the guild shushed him for being too loud.

            “What about you, Jellal?” Makarov inquired. Jellal held up his hands and shook his head.

            “No way, I’ve had enough dealings with being in trouble with the Ministry of Magic to last me a lifetime,” he responded. He glanced at Erza. “But if Erza wants to join, I’ll make sure no one finds out about your guild, either,” he added. Erza smiled gratefully at him.

            “Well, our meeting is just about over!” Makarov announced. “All of you hurry to bed and get to sleep; you can’t be sleep deprived tomorrow or people will get suspicious! Also, say thank you to Mirajane, who bribed the house elves to get tonight’s snacks,” he added.

            “Thank you, Mirajane!” everyone called before they filed out of the room.

            “What is this room, Headmaster?” Erza inquired curiously.

            “Oh jeez, just call me Makarov; it makes me gassy when people are too formal with me,” Makarov corrected. “It’s the Room of Requirement, by the way,” he added.

            “Oh!” Erza exclaimed, looking back to the door as she watched it shrink. “I thought it was a myth…”

            “Nope!” Makarov pat her on the back. “Get to sleep, you two! And remember to be safe!” he added.

            “Wh-?” Jellal started to ask. Makarov winked at them before running off, and Jellal and Erza blushed in mortified embarrassment.        

            “I…I should probably get going,” Jellal said with a clear of his throat.

            “Yeah, me too,” Erza replied. Jellal started to leave, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Jellal smiled softly at her. “You can’t forget a goodnight kiss, can you? It would be pretty careless of you, as my boyfriend,” she smirked.

            “You’re right; it would be a travesty to run off without kissing you as many times as I could manage,” Jellal grinned back, and they shared one last kiss before the sound of footsteps caught their attention. “We’ll have a proper date some other time, okay? Goodnight, Erza!” Jellal whispered before running off. Erza watched him leave for a moment, before quickly escaping to her common room just in time to avoid a teacher who had heard them talking. ‘A proper date, huh? I can’t wait,’ Erza thought to herself happily as she turned in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bunch of characters I didn't mention, like Gajeel and Cana, but they are there too
> 
> Freed was going to be Hufflepuff because he's so loyal, but all of the Thunder God Tribe is loyal to Laxus, so I put him in Ravenclaw. Bickslow was hard to place ngl so I put him in Gryffindor instead of evening them all out and putting him in Hufflepuff (he's not Hufflepuff material to me, though I guess his loyalty to his "babies" could place him there?? idc)
> 
> there are 4 Harry Potter inconsistencies:  
> 1) the library closes at 8pm, so Levy wouldn't have been there at 11pm.  
> 2) even though curfew is at 9pm, it doesn't mean everyone goes to sleep then. In fact, it would be more than likely that there would at least be a few Gryffindors in the common room at 10pm.  
> 3) there's more than 15 students out after curfew! you'd think at least some of them would be caught!  
> 4) I do not think the Fat Lady is that much of a bro. It stands to reason that she would probably go tattle on anyone out after curfew (but then again, Harry never gets in trouble because of her, so maybe not). I don't know if the Ravenclaw knocker is even sentient enough to decide whether or not to tattle, though.


End file.
